It Ends Tonight
by Mrs.Taisho-Kiryuu
Summary: Kagome decided to let Kikyo have Inuyasha since he loved her, but she has to complete her mission. She will die or have her heart broken, but either way is destruction. How does Inu feel about that
1. Chapter 1

_**It Ends Tonight**_

Disclaimer: I do Not own InuYasha

Chapter One

Stupid Kikyo. Of course as soon as InuYasha saw her soul-collectors and smelt her scent he ran after her. I wanted to kill the undead priestess, but I wouldn't do that to InuYasha even though she stole a part of my soul. But she _would _kill me if given the chance. She has made that very clear in the past. She wants InuYasha to go to Hell with her after Naraku is defeated. She doesn't even love him as a hanyou, just his human side, which she has never seen. I love him for just being him. Even if I have to constantly Sit him.

InuYasha was tall, had muscles, silver hair to his mid-back, two matching doggy ears on the top of his head, amber eyes, two fangs, and tan skin. Well, he wasn't dark, but he wasn't pale, either.

I have black curly hair to my mid-back, pale skin, brown eyes, and am alive. Kikyo looked similar to me except she was paler, had longer hair, no emotion in her eyes, and is dead.

So why did he constantly go to her? She hated him. She wants to take him to Hell! What kind of lover does that?

But he left again. I looked down at the little fox demon in my arms. He had bright red hair in a pony tail, a light blue shirt and dark blue overalls, and a puffy tail. He was my son in all was except blood. I was, after all, just a mortal priestess. The copy of Kikyo, really.

Kiara, the two tail feline, was asleep at my side. She was white with a black diamond on her head. Miroku and Sango were asleep, too.

I stood up, dusting off my uniform. I set Shippo, the fox demon, beside Sango. My heart hurt too much and tears blinded me. I just ran, going wherever my legs took me.

He loves Kikyo and it'd be better if I weren't here. I just need to kill Naraku and go home. It had to end. Tonight.

(AN: I was gonna stop, but I couldn't ;])

If I destroyed him, InuYasha could be happy with Kikyo. Even if I can't destroy Naraku alone, at least I'll be dead and not in InuYasha's way.

I ran harder, faster. I could sense the jewel. My shard began to glow as it neared the rest of the jewel.

There it was. Naraku's hide-out. I ran in.

"Hello, Kagome," he said from behind me. I turned around slowly, ready to face death or destruction. Either way, InuYasha would be happier.

I faced him. I had to do this. It Ends Tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

"Naraku, the time has come for one of us to die. That's why I was born. To save the jewel or die. It's time to finish my destiny," I said, grabbing my bow and arrows.

My aura lit up around the arrow. But I fired it too late. Naraku stabbed me with one of his many arms. I grunted, but showed no other sign of pain.

"Kagome, do you truly wish to die? Where's InuYasha?" he asked.

"With Kikyo. I came to destroy you or die trying. So fight me," I said.

He laughed and I fired an arrow at him. He wouldn't die by me shooting him. I had to shoot his heart.

As if on cue, Kanna and the infant came in the door. I fired an arrow and hit the evil infant. His eyes widened for a second and I almost felt bad, but not quite.

Naraku stabbed me gain, right before he disintegrated. I dropped down on my knees and picked up the jewel. As I touched it, it became pure pink instead of black. I placed the last shard and placed it in its spot. There was a small light then nothing. I balled my fist around the small object. I just had to take the jewel back to camp and give it to Sango and Miroku until InuYasha gets back.

I made my way back in the direction I came in. I was bleeding and dizzy, but I finally made it back to camp and collapsed beside Shippo. I wrote a note to InuYasha and then my eyes saw darkness. Everyone was still asleep…..

-InuYasha's POV-

I stood there with Kikyo. I used to think she was the love of my life, but then I met Kagome. She's weird, but I really do love the priestess, even when she Sits me.

I grabbed Kikyo's hand.

"Kikyo, it ends tonight. You can go to Hell alone. I-I love Kagome. She loves me for me, not just the human, but the demon, too. I am sorry you died, but I will avenge you. you can move on now," I said.

There was a loud explosion. Probably another human war here in the Feudal Era.

"Hmm. Oh! Naraku has died!" Kikyo cried out.

What? Why did she sound hurt?

Then it hit me. She loved Onigumo-Naraku. I watched as she descended to Hell where the wench belonged.

Blood. Kagome's blood. Coming from two different directions. One stronger than the other. I followed that. It led back to camp.

There she was on the ground bleeding. There was a note in her hands. It read:

InuYasha,

I killed Naraku for you so you could be with Kikyo. Don't feel bad if I don't ever wake up. My birth was to save the jewel and I have done so. the purified jewel is in my hand. take it and wish for your true desire.

Love,

Kagome

I looked down to her. Please don't die! I lifted her in my arms and shook her. She didn't respond.

"Kagome…Kagome! KAGOME!" I screamed. Everyone jumped up, ready to fight.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I tried to fight them, but it was no use. The tears spilled over and some hit Kagome on the face she stirred.

"InuYasha…SIT!" she said in her sleep. Never had I been more grateful to taste dirt.

She came awake as I dropped.

"Inu..InuYasha?" she asked.

"Yes, wench?" I asked, overjoyed she was alive.

"I thought you'd be with Kikyo or a full demon by now," she said, looking at the Shikon No Tama.

"Kagome…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRIED TO TAKE OUT NARAKU ALONE!" I yelled at her.

"YOU MORONIC DOG! I _DID_ TAKE HIM OUT ALONE! FOR YOU!" she said.

I looked away as she looked at me. She couldn't know I had been crying. She was probably gonna go to that Hobo guy or Koga.

She touched my face gently.

"I sent Kikyo back to Hell. Don't leave me , Kagome! I-I love you!" I stuttered out to her.

What the hell was I doin'? She'll probably reject me….

"InuYasha…thank you. I love you, too," I said.

"Wait… How'd you go from arguing to loving each other?" Miroku asked.

"Shut up, Monk," Sango said, hitting him on the head.

-Kagome's POV-

I couldn't believe it. He loved me, too.

"Kagome, I know this is so sudden, but would you consider becoming my mate?" he asked.

"Mate?" I asked.

"It means "wife" sort of except there is no divorce. It is final," he said.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes!" I shouted again.

Just then Koga showed up.

"Okay, mutt-face, I'll take my woman now," he said.

"Listen you stray, Kagome is not an object to own, but if she was, she'd be mine! She loves me, anyway!" he shouted at Koga.

"Koga, InuYasha and I are mates now," I said to him.

"What?" Koga asked.

"Ayame loves you Koga. Maybe you should give her a chance," I said.

"Ayame, huh? I guess you're right. If you ever want to break the bond with mutt-face, you know where to find me," and with that he disappeared.

Later that month we were married by Kaede.

(Stay tuned for the Epilogue. It's not over for these two yet)


	3. ePILOGUE

Epilogue

I stared down at our daughter Sakura. She had my hair, but InuYasha's eyes, fangs, and ears. The five year old had just fallen asleep. Miroku and Sango's son Toya had a crush on her. InuYasha gets angry when he brings her flowers, but I think it's adorable.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"So, you like children?" he asked.

"Of course," I said, smiling.

"Good, 'cause we're gonna have a huge family and we need to get started A.S.A.P," he said as his lips trailed down my shoulder.

"Let's," I said.

And we lived in bliss….until Sakura woke up from a nightmare.

A.N: I ENJOYED WRITING THIS! I THINK I'LL DO A LOT MORE OF KAGOME AND INUYASHA 'CAUSE I ABSOLUTELY LOVE INUYASHA!

How do you guys feel about me writing another story that is gonna be a lot longer and it'd be about my version of InuYasha?


End file.
